It is known in the art that ceramic discharge lamps (CDL) deliver more useful grow light and produce less heat than LED's. It is know that CDL lamps' spectrum closely match sunlight. A popular greenhouse grow light is the 315 w Philips Agro lamp, the CDM-T Elite™.
Vertical grow rooms are popular to maximize the plant production in a small footprint of floor space. One such system is the Big Buddha Box shown in FIG. 1. Vertical panels 1, 2, 3, 4 each have shelves 11 for plants 10 shown. A water reservoir 9 is located under each shelf to irrigate the roots. The panels 1, 2, 3, 4 are connected at corners to form a grow room cabinet 5.
Prior art lighting consists of a ceiling suspended lamp housing 12 having an upper lamp 7 hanging downward and facing a lower lamp 8 facing upward. The lamp housing 12 is air cooled.
What is needed in the art is a system that can provide vertical cabinet frame members which can be assembled into vertical grow room cabinets, wherein the vertical cabinet frame members (also called legs or rods or vertical brackets) can accommodate a plurality of new and non-obvious grow lamps attached thereto.
The present invention provides (preferably) a 315 w Phillips Agro Lamp with a custom ballast that has mounting brackets for vertical cabinet frame members. One powered receptacle can power a stack of these ballast/lamp via a daisy chain hookup. Auxiliary LED lighting can be mounted vertically to the vertical frame member. The same ballast box powers the LED lights. Cooling may be accomplished with water pumped through the vertical frame member.